ORS 163:465 - The Twilight Twenty-five: Round Eight
by twilly
Summary: Bigger than a drabble. Smaller than a oneshot. Twenty-five 300-500 word flashes based on photo prompts in three months.
1. Wish

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 10

Pen Name: twilly

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Wish**

Word Count: 498

* * *

She lagged behind him, focused more on her own feet than the the beauty of her surroundings, only occasionally noticing a fern or cluster of columbine along the trail.

The sound of a falling pinecone, dislodged by the breeze rustling through the trees or a woodland creature scurrying through the branches, startled her. He laughed indulgently and brushed his thumb over her knuckles, always reminding her that he was there.

He stopped suddenly, causing her to crash into him.

"Are you okay, love?"

She nodded and bit her lip, trying to hide her reaction to his favorite pet name.

"This is what I wanted to show you." He motioned to a picturesque, stone wishing well, complete with red shingled roof, that looked like it belonged in the pages of a fairytale.

She smiled brightly as thoughts of wishes and secrets and dreams coming true floated through her head. Memories of tales that she'd been told and stories she'd yet to tell bubbled through her mind.

"I knew you'd love it."

"Thank you for bringing me here."

His rough hand cupped her pale cheek; he waited in silence for her eyes to meet his. "You know, I'd do anything to make you happy. I want you to be happy."

The sincerity in his eyes and the timbre of his voice convinced her that he believed that with his entire being. She nodded and he tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Come on. Let's go make a wish." He led her to the edge of the well.

He stood behind her, his hands braced on the top of the wall at either side of her hips. They playfully yelled silly quotes from their favorite movies and listened to them bounce off the stone walls before he took a handful of change out of his pocket and held it out for her.

"How many wishes would you like today, milady?"

"Just one. I don't want to be greedy."

He snorted. "So like you, love." She shivered as his lips pressed to her temple.

She took the shiniest penny in his hand and held it to her heart. Trying to hide the tear that escaped, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tossed her wish into the well. Her eyes remained closed as the copper piece pinged off the walls before splashing into the water.

He turned her to face him, but she couldn't look at him. He wiped another tear from her cheek, lifting her chin to meet his gaze.

Her heart raced.

"Tell me what you wished for, love?"

"It won't come true if I tell you," she said, barely above a whisper.

He brushed her cheek bones. "If you don't tell me, I can't make it come true."

She looked into his eyes, and knew she couldn't get away with anything but the truth.

"I wished you'd let me go."

Hurt flashed across his face, quickly supplanted with fury.

"Please.

"Let me go back to my family.

"Please."

* * *

Thanks for checking out my TT25! This one was a little different for me, I'd love to know what you think.

Are you wondering about the title? ORS 163.465 is the Oregon Revised Statute for public indecency (i.e. flashing) ;)

My eternal gratitude to GeekChic12 for giving this the once over. When I was in fake tears over not being able to come up with a title and flippantly suggested ORS 163.465, she said DO IT.

PS: The next chapter of The Love Boat is coming, I promise.


	2. Lines

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 03

Pen Name: twilly

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Lines**

Word Count: 499

Thanks to GeekyChic12 for keeping me between the lines. ;)

* * *

"You're serious?"

She nodded.

"You're crazy."

She shrugged as much as she could lying on the yellow center stripes of the old highway. "It's not crazy. It's fun. My picture is going to be hidden on the internet, where anyone might see, but no one would ever think to look."

"There are easier ways to get your picture on the internet, Bella. Let's go back to my house; you can be on youtube in thirty minutes."

She sat up on her elbows and quirked her eyebrow. "Thirty minutes? Seems overly generous. You must be planning to do some major editing."

"Want to set a timer?"

"I'm not making a sex tape with you, Edward." She lay back, folding her hands behind her head.

"You're going to get run over."

"No I won't. This road is practically deserted."

"Then what makes you think it's going to come down here?"

"They have to do them all. It's like a rule or something."

"How do you know they haven't already?"

She shrugged again. "Don't know. Just have a feeling."

"A feeling?" He huffed, alternating between looking down the long road and his girlfriend lying peacefully on the asphalt at his feet.

"You can go home. You don't have to wait."

"Are you serious? You're lying there in this little tiny dress in the middle of the road with your eyes closed!"

"If I changed into jeans, you'd stop your kvetching?"

"No," he admitted. "You're going to get run OVER! At least sit up and open your eyes."

"I'll feel the vibrations of it coming before it gets close enough to hit me."

He thought of picking her up, tossing her over his shoulder and throwing her in the car, but the only thing that rivaled Bella's stubbornness was her temper. He did not want to deal with weeks of her wrath. He let out a deep breath and sat cross-legged above her head. At least cars would be able to see them better with him sitting upright.

Bella reached for him, tugging on the denim at his knees. He sighed and scooted forward so she could rest her head on his folded legs.

He sat there, watching her lay, perfectly content, waiting for the car that may never come until his legs started to fall asleep.

He carefully extricated himself, folding her hands under her head. She smiled up at him. "I wasn't asleep, you know."

"Funny girl," he chuckled, bending down for a quick peck.

Standing to stretch his legs, he paced back and forth to get the blood flowing again, scanning both directions of the old highway. In the distance, he saw the distinctive car they were waiting for.

"It's coming, it's coming!"

She giggled at his excitement.

"I have a better idea." He pulled her to her feet.

Looking over his shoulder for it's approach, he planted an old fashioned movie style kiss on her.

She kicked her heel up just as the Google Maps Street View car passed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm not going to lie, I love reviews. Pretty please?**

There are 71 participant for this round. Follow thetwilight25 on twitter for links to their submissions!


	3. Seed

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 13

Pen Name: twilly

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Seed**

Word Count: 484

* * *

Edward should be here with me, holding my hand.

I shouldn't be sitting on the corner of our bed, alone, staring at the box on the bathroom counter.

He should be manning the watch like every other time.

But I can't let him. I can't let him hold me while I fall apart again. Not this time.

I don't know how I'll handle the guilt and the shame of what I've done if those two little pink lines don't show up. And I can't let him see that.

If those two lines are there, I'll tell him one more lie. I'll destroy all the evidence. I'll let him hold my hand while he stares at his watch. I'll let him peer over my shoulder and see those lines too.

It was so easy to convince the bronze-haired, green-eyed stranger that I was safe and clean. He didn't have my husband's sharp jawline or his perfect lips, but his nose was close enough. I'm pretty sure the bump on the bridge of Edward's came courtesy of a broken nose in high school.

I moaned like a porn star for him. I needed as much from him as I could get. This was our only chance. I wouldn't be able to do this again—lying to my husband and lying with a man who wasn't my husband.

I had to turn my head away. I couldn't look into those eyes that weren't his. I couldn't swallow the groans that weren't his.

My eyes squeezed shut as he rutted against me; the fetid smell of cheap whisky would have turned my stomach if I wasn't already disgusted with myself.

I willed tears not to fall as he touched me in ways only Edward ever has, or ever should, reminding myself the ends justified the means. Of what we would have, and that I would never have to see my husband's self-flagellation over not being able to give us this..

The foghorn on my phone's timer jars me from my thoughts. I unfold my legs and lift from the bed. The four steps to the bathroom feels like the longest walk of my life.

I take a deep breath and reach for the plastic handle, holding it for a moment without looking at it. I close my eyes and say another prayer.

With another shaky breath I open my eyes.

I take a step back, hitting the wall and sliding to the floor in tears.

I reach for my phone and dial his number, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Hello."

"Edward…"

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Can you pick up a pregnancy test on your way home?"

"Really?" he asks, too surprised to hide his excitement.

I nod my head as more tears run down my cheeks before realizing he can't hear my nod. My nervous chuckle breaks through the silence. "I have a good feeling this time."

* * *

I wrote angst! That was a little angsty, right? Was it okay?

A gazillion thanks to GeekChic12 for helping me tidy it up. Check out her TT25's too.

Also, Maxandmo started her TT25's today too. Raccoons are scary, that's all I'm saying.


	4. Weeeoooeee-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 23

Pen Name: twilly | Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Emmett and Edward | Rating: M | Word Count: 358

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Weeeoooeee-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo**

* * *

I pulled my thin nightgown over my knees and wrapped my arms around them, shivering against the wind.

My head turned instinctively toward the distant wail of the siren. Dropping my head against my folded arms, I couldn't decide whether to even hold out any hope that it was a coincidence.

Resignation set in with the rising decibels of the weeeoooeee-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo. I looked over my shoulder at the distinctive drawn-out honk to see a freaking ladder truck turning onto my street with lights flashing.

Great.

The truck pulled up to the curb, and I noticed he brought the whole crew.

Even better.

The fucker grabbed the bullhorn and walked as close to the roofline as he could while still being able to see me.

"Isabella Marie, what the hell are you doing…"

"Emmett," I warned through gritted teeth, definitely loud enough for him to hear.

"First, just to be official, are you going to jump?"

"No! The stupid freaking window closed." I pointed to the dormer to my room. "I couldn't get back in!"

His entire crew was laughing. "Then what the hell are you doing on the roof, little cuz?"

"There was a squirrel. I thought it was hurt." I shook the shoe box that I'd brought out with me to transport him to the vet.

"Uh-huh. And where is this squirrel?" he boomed through the bullhorn.

"He fucking ran off and jumped in the damn tree!" I waved at the stupid freaking tree. "Can you just get me down? I'm fucking freezing up here!"

"Watch your language, missy!"

"Really, Em? You're the one who taught me these words when we were kids!"

He brought the bullhorn back to his mouth, but I cut him off. "Don't you dare, Emmett Dale McCarty! I can hear you just fine." I stomped my foot.

His shoulders shook with his deep laugh. "Alright, I'll stop. I have a newb on the truck. I'll send him up for you. He could use the practice."

"Thank you."

Emmett glanced at me, then the truck and back to me before turning to the truck and snapping the bullhorn back to his lips. "CULLEN!"

* * *

**Thanks for letting me flash you! I wouldn't mind a review. js**

**As always, thanks to GeekyChic12 and Maxandmo for their awesomeness. They're both flashing too, go read them if you're not already. (But you probably are because they're awesome. ) **


	5. Shiver

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 08

Pen Name: twilly

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella | Rating: M | Word Count: 499

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**WARNING: This flash contains very dark subject matter. If you have any triggers, you may want to skip.**

**Unless your trigger is an OCD Edward who washes his hands too much, then it's totally safe.**

* * *

**Shiver**

* * *

Tipsy from the martinis across the street, she stumbled into the dingy motel room with him close behind, steadying her.

They didn't see me cloaked in the darkness of the corner.

My love let her push him against the door, let her claw at his shirt until the buttons ripped from the material.

She shivered as her whorishly painted lips found his nipples. "So cold."

Spinning him around, she pushed him onto the bed. "Let's warm you up," she drawled, ripping her dress over her head.

He undressed as she pranced around, performing a cliched strip tease.

He stroked himself with unprecedented restraint, hardening in his own hand as he stared into my dark corner.

The slut pounced on the bed with an insipid giggle, straddling my lover's legs and sweeping her hands over his chest. "I'm safe if you wanna bareback."

He snickered at the irony.

Positioning him to her, she let out a keening moan as she sank to his root.

"Oh, my god, even your dick is cold."

He shrugged, tilting his hips slightly to encourage her movements. "I have a—condition."

The whore moved slowly at first, leaning down to kiss him. He turned his face away. She accepted his unspoken limit, satisfied to stare into the face that promised to love me for eternity.

"Are your contacts hand painted or something? I've never see such vivid red ones before."

Avoiding the question, he thrust into her as hard as he dared.

His nostrils flared at the scent of her arousal, knowing she'd release more adrenaline and serotonin as she came closer to her release. He knew how to play the edge, waiting for the oxytocin.

His large hands palmed her fake tits, careful not to burst them with an overly aggressive squeeze.

"Oh, god," she chanted over and over as she began to bounce.

With no pretense of human speed, I rushed to straddle my mate, pressing my nude body to the whore's back. Before she could react, my fingers dug into her hip, my other hand pressing into the place just above their coupling. Taking control of her movements, I rocked her, grinding her against him.

"Don't stop on my account," I whispered with my lips pressed roughly against her neck. Her heart sped with more fear-induced adrenaline. "You seem to enjoy fucking my husband."

She whimpered as she sagged against my body. "I didn't know."

Pulling his hand from her breast, I brought his wedding band eye-level. "Liar."

I pressed my hand harder into her pubic bone, pushing her faster and rougher. My love sat upright, the three of us rocking in a fevered rhythm. His lips crashed into mine over her shoulder.

My hand raked through his hair. "You picked a good one this time, lover."

"She's close," he murmured against my lips.

His face moved to her other shoulder. I nodded, striking my thumb against her clit.

Her wild, orgasmic scream faded as we sank our teeth into her heated flesh.

* * *

**WARNING #2: If any vampires reading this, the behavior contained within is NOT ACCEPTABLE behavior. **

Since were kind of getting a little dark and twisty, There's a Dark and Twisted contest! Go read the entries. Or, better yet, write one, they're accepting entries until 9/30. u/4757629/Dark-and-Twisted-Contest

Next flash we go back to our regularly schedule fluff. ;) Speaking of fluff, TLB is in being run through the pre-reader 3000 machine as we speak. (Unless you're reading this in like a year, because it totally shouldn't take that long.)


	6. Tangible

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 21

Pen Name: twilly | Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella | Rating: K | Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Tangible**

* * *

He stares at the indelible footprints, his mind lost in the bittersweet memories of an almost-perfect summer. He thought he had everything then...at least she felt like everything. He wouldn't have come if he thought she'd be here; his parents promised him she wouldn't. Part of him hopes they're wrong. Bella wouldn't miss her parents' thirtieth anniversary.

"Those are your footprints, you know?" Her soft, raspy voice is somehow more grown up, yet exactly the same.

He nods, refusing to look at her. "I remember when you traced them."

"I painted them the next day." She moves to his side, her hand aching for his. Her eyes move to the same preserved mark.

"That was the day you broke up with me."

He sees her nod in his periphery. "I needed some...something tangible. Some proof that you were real."

He turns to her, trying to rein in the sudden resurgence of the hurt and anger he thought he buried six years ago. "You had me." His open hand slaps his chest. "I'm tangible."

Part of him wants to celebrate the tears welling in her eyes, to feel vindicated that she's feeling even a fraction of the pain she's caused him. But more of him still loves the girl who broke his heart.

She slowly lets out a big breath. "I still had two years of high school left. You were going away to college."

"We could have made it work. You could have tried."

"And what? You'd come home every weekend to go to high school football games? Tell the guys you can't hang out with them because you have to take your silly little girlfriend to homecoming?"

"Yes!"

He looks around for the first time and sees two sets of parents desperately pretending not to listen to their conversation.

"Two years is half of your college experience. I couldn't let you give that up."

"I would have waited for you."

She brushes the escaped tears from her cheeks and looks into his eyes. "I know."

He can't look at her. He wants to stay mad at her, but he feels himself cracking.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Edward. I just… I didn't want you to look at me in ten or fifteen or twenty-five years and see all the things I took from you. The bonding with roommates, parties and..." She swats away another tear before adding, "And silly flings."

His eyes snap to hers. He'd never considered that the break might have been hard on her too.

"Did you have all those things?"

He nods; she responds with a wistful smile.

"And your mom says you're opening a practice here with one of your fraternity brothers?"

He starts to respond, then realizes what she's doing. He probably wouldn't have even joined the frat if he was coming home every weekend.

"I moved back too. Maybe we can get some coffee sometime?" she asks hopefully.

His heart speeds. He still wants her so much. "I'd love that."

* * *

Thank you to Geeky who drops what ever she's doing to fix me up. Don't worry, she never lets the babies land on their heads. ;)


	7. Ready

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 01

Pen Name: twilly | Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella |Rating: M | Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Ready**

* * *

"Are you close?" she pants.

He groans as she crashes down on him faster and harder.

Her back arches—a signal he knows well. He draws her mouth to his, swallowing her orgasm as he takes his with a couple of jagged thrusts.

She nuzzles his shoulder, waiting for her breathing to calm before they have to struggle to redress themselves in the confined space of the back seat.

He moves toward the door. "Wait. I'm not ready to go in yet," she says, curling on the bench and pulling his arm over her.

He folds himself on the floor of his SUV. It's uncomfortable for someone so tall, but he'd go through much more for her.

His hand slips under her sweater to rest on the tiny swell of her abdomen. "You know, I kind of like you being knocked up. No more condoms."

She traces his splayed fingers, overcome by the feel of his large, strong hand covering their growing baby so protectively. She shakes her head. "How did this happen?"

"Well—"

He laughs as she slaps his shoulder. "You know what I mean! We were always so careful."

He smirks. "My swimmers are too strong. Virile. Manly."

"Ah-ha, so this is all _your_ fault. Remember that when we go in to tell them." She points vaguely in the direction of her house. "They're going to kill us. Do you know how many safe sex talks I've had to endure at that kitchen table?"

He kisses her shoulder. "You know it's going to be okay, though, right?"

She nods hesitantly. "Once I start showing, everyone at school will start whispering."

"So what? Let them whisper."

"Fine for you. You'll be the stud. _I'm _the one they'll call a slut."

"What if they call me a man-whore? You may have to marry me to save my reputation."

She turns to face him. His heart clenches at the sadness and uncertainty on her face. After staring at the buttons of his shirt for a moment, the beautiful eyes he fell in love with finally meet his. Barely loud enough to hear, she admits, "I don't want get married because of the baby."

Without breaking their gaze, he brushes the apple of her cheek with his thumb. "I don't want to get married _because_ of the baby, either."

He kisses her with enough passion to convince her, yet not quite enough to rekindle her thank-god-the-morning-sickness-is-over horniness.

He sighs. "Ready for this?"

"No."

She reaches for the handle and climbs out.

Staring at her front door, she asks one last time, "Are you sure we should tell them together? Maybe we should tell yours first, then mine."

"We might as well get all the screaming about the embarrassment and ruining of their lives out at once."

He turns the knob, exposing them to the normal raucous din of home and uses the full authority of his voice to boom, "Kids. Swans and Cullens, to the table now. We have something to tell you."

* * *

Were you surprised a little? Even though they're afraid to tell their kids, it's kinda schmoopy, right?

When I free wrote this, it was exactly 600 words. Do you know how hard it was for me to start cutting away words that were clearly meant to be as evidenced by the fact that they added up to a nice, perfect, evenly, round 600? (In case you're new here, it was really hard. LOL) Thanks to GeekChic for helping we whack off 100 words. Yep, I just said she help me whack off. SMH. I'm sorry. I totally deserve that TWSS.

Also, if you read The Love Boat, there's a good chance it'll update this week. I know! You let it flow and it floated back to you. It's looooooooooooove! ;)


	8. Laid

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 04

Pen Name: twilly | Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella | Rating: M | Word Count: 499

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Laid**

* * *

"Fuck you," was my brilliant retort to Edward's wisecrack about me missing the dartboard entirely. My witty banter abandoned me about the same time as my aim, somewhere between the band's last song and my fifth...or maybe sixth drink.

"Jesus Christ, you're fucking crabby." He dropped the darts on the table. "You need to get laid."

I narrowed my eyes at my roommate. "That's your answer for everything, isn't it?"

"Pretty much." He grinned with that crooked smirk that's probably gotten him more tail this month than I've had my entire life.

"Pfft...," I huffed, slamming down my drink.

"No worries, friend-o-mine." He twisted in his chair, looking around the bar."There's at least a dozen guys who'd take you home."

I shook my head, hoping he'd blow off the idea before he forced my hand and I'd have to leave with someone..

He pointed at the table where the band was enjoying their post-set booze comp. "The bass player was eye-fucking you all night.

"And that one there." He pointed at a blond guy with a barely dressed woman hanging on him. "He'd leave that redhead standing where she is to bump uglies with you."

It might have been the drinks or my shitty week or the fact that I really did need to get laid, but his cavalier pimp-act pissed me off even more.

"Fuck you, Edward. I don't need you to pick-a-dick for me."

"Then find one to climb on and make sure it screws the bitch out of you, because you're seriously wound too tight." He didn't take his eyes off me as he lifted his beer to his lips and tilted his head to drain the bottle.

"Finding a hook-up isn't the problem!"

"Then what the fuck is?"

"You, asshole!" I flung myself against the back of the chair.

"Me? You need me to leave the apartment? Fine. Done. I don't need to hear some pencil-dick rutting over you anyway." He sat back and crossed his arms.

"That's not it, either." I closed my eyes, trying to hold back tears. _Why do I have to be such a girl?_

He leaned in, barely touching my arm with his finger. "Bella?"

"Every time I go out with someone else, let them touch me, or even think about them, I feel like I'm cheating on you." I stared at the table, unable to look at him. "I know that's fucked up…"

Admitting it to him was too much; I had to get out of there. I grabbed my purse and stood, ready to bolt, but Edward was faster. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

His large hands cradled my face, and he looked at me the way I'd wanted him to look at me since the day he moved into the apartment.

My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, and I could hear my pulse whooshing in my ears.

"Finally," he breathed as his lips touched mine.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and to GeekChic12 for looking it over. I almost ran out of words for the kiss, but several WC girls absolutely demanded it. Good call?

Are you loving the friends secretly in love with each other? Yes/Yes? I have a contest for you! I'm one of the judges in the **Friends to Lovers Twific Contest. **It starts accepting entries next week. So write for it. Read and review for it. And then vote for it. :) u/4984599/


	9. Boner

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 20

Pen Name: twilly | Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella | Rating: M | Word Count: 498

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Boner**

* * *

"We can't just do it here!"

"Nobody's home. Plus I locked my door."

"Still."

"Fine," he huffs, pulling the sheet off his unmade bed. The material billows over us and lands over our heads.

The sheet blocks out too much light because he curses under his breath as he rolls away, reaching under his bed for an LED camping lamp.

"Why do you have that under your bed?"

"In case the power goes out at night." He looks at me like that was the dumbest question he ever heard. "And after all this trouble with the sheet and the light, even though no one is home and my door is locked, you better give me more than a three second flash."

"Fine." I roll my eyes. "Who's going first?"

"You."

I nod in acceptance and lift my shirt over my face, holding it up as I mentally count out thirty seconds in increments of "Mississippi."

"I can't believe your dad let you get a black bra. That's so hot."

I shrug. It was really my older cousin who bought it for me. Charlie's only too happy to delegate bra shopping to her. "Your turn."

Edward pulls down his sweat pants and underwear enough to free his junk.

"What's wrong with it?"

"What? Nothing's wrong with it!" His face is a strange cross of indignation and defensiveness.

"Isn't it supposed to point out?" I mimic the direction I think it should point with my index finger and then twist my wrist. "Or maybe upwards?"

"It's only kind of hard because you only let me see your bra for like ten seconds."

"It was thirty. I counted. And it doesn't matter. The deal was, I let you see my new bra and you let me see your boner. That's a flaccid penis, not a boner."

"Semi-flaccid penis," he corrects.

"Make it harder."

"You!"

"I'm not touching your...your...your one-eyed snake!"

"Fine, then let me see your bra again. For longer."

"Whatever." I lift my shirt back over my face, but I can't see him anymore, and the whole point of this trade was for me to see a real-life boner, so I rip it over my head in frustration.

Edward's eyes go as big as saucers and his full-fledge boner appears, pointing right at me. I lean forward to get a better look and the sound of a jiggling doorknob nearly scares me out of my skin.

He's up, dressed and has thrown the sheet back on his bed in less time than it takes me to find my shirt.

"Edward, honey, why is your door locked?" his mom calls.

He rushes to open it, looking back to make sure I'm covered first. I pull a text book into my lap as Edward opens the the door with a lame excuse. "I don't know. We must have accidently locked it."

Esme looks around the room with a raised eyebrow. "Um...new rule. This door stays open when Bella's here."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!** Small confession, I freaking love the word "boner". I know. I know. I can't help it. I love "poke" too. LOL What you're favorite euphemism?

Also, I'd like to give GeekChic12 a 21-boner salute because she listened to me cry when her other pre-readers advised she take "boner" out of a one shot. And then, when I cried because I didn't have an idea what to do for this prompt, he softly whispered "boner" in my ear and them let me have the idea! And she only beats me for slipping tenses on even days. Also, I'm kind of a cry baby. lol


	10. Stripper

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 16

Pen Name: twilly | Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella | Rating: M | Word Count: 371

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Stripper**

* * *

As soon as I heard the bathroom door click, I tapped the call button and brought the phone to my ear. "Jasper."

"Dude. You struck out with the new girl already?" I heard the smugness in his voice.

"Dude. She's fucking stripping," I replied lowly so she couldn't hear.

"WHAT?" I heard the rustle of him jumping to his feet. "Seriously? And she's letting you watch?"

"She wants me to help."

"No way."

"Totally fucking serious."

"Lucky bastard." I smiled to myself, hearing his smugness replaced with awe.

"Come see for yourself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Bring Em. She said the more the merrier."

"No fucking way."

"Better hurry before she changes her mind."

"I gotta wake Em's lazy ass up. We'll be there in fifteen."

I slid my phone back in my pocket just as Bella walked back into the room. We stood shoulder to shoulder, staring at the wall for a moment.

I swallowed the last dregs of my coffee. "Do you have any more of those," I asked, pointing to the red, palm-sized tool laying on a box beside me.

"Yeah, I bought like three, why?"

"My buddies, Jasper and Emmett, are on their way to help."

Her eyes brightened, and she bounced on her toes. I tried not to watch as her boobs bounced under her tank top too. "Really?"

I nodded, trying hard to keep my eyes on hers.

"That'll be great! If we get this section done before they get here, two of us can work on steaming and scraping while the other two score the next section."

We picked up the tools and went back to sweeping random arcs on the wall, leaving pinprick holes in their wake.

As attractive as I thought she was before, seeing her smile and laugh as her ponytail swung with her vigorous movements made her absolutely adorable. I hoped the guys would be as charmed by her when they realized we were stripping walls instead of Bella. As if I'd let them see her naked. Suckers.

"I really appreciate this, Edward. It would take me forever by myself," she said, still scoring circles into the paper. "I don't know what they were thinking. Who wallpapers an entire room with maps?"

* * *

No poles in my stripper flash. ;) Well, except maybe Edward's, but we'll all just pretend we can't see that.

Thank you so much for reading!

And thanks to Geeky for looking it over for me. She totally peeked at Edward's pole, js


	11. Imprint

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 19

Pen Name: twilly | Pairing/Character(s):Jacob/Bella/Edward | Rating: M | Word Count: 498

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

I was going to do this funny flash with prompt where Bella was walking through the woods with her dog and literally stumbled into an abandoned pioneer cemetery. Because that really happened to me when I tripped on a headstone and just as I cleared the debris away to read it, my dog scared the holy bejeebers out of me by yawning. But I wrote this one instead.

* * *

** Imprint**

* * *

Numb.

People move around me. They try to console me, but I don't want their comfort. I don't want their "sorry"s or their condolences.

If I'm still enough, maybe I can stop breathing. Stop being. Stop trying to convince myself that the tiny body in there isn't the baby I rocked in my arms. That the iridescent purple box isn't going to steal away my Qahla, my sun.

I feel my husband's presence, even through the haze. His warmth always reminded me of sunshine. He pulls me into his arms and holds so tightly, it almost feels as if he could somehow hold me together; it's all the permission I need to let go. I claw at the dark lapels of his suit as sobs wrack through my body. He holds me tighter; I feel his tears land on the top of my head. "Why her, Jake? Why did it have to be our baby?"

He holds me and wipes away my tears. I look around at the people gathering for the first time. The rest of the pack is lined up on the other side of her casket, grief hanging heavily on their shoulders and faces. And then I see her, my husbands mistress, her hand resting on her swollen belly.

I recoil as if he burned me. "How could you bring her to our daughter's…" I can't even say the word.

He reaches for me again, but I pull away. "Marina loved Qahla too."

"You _left_ us for her."

"Bella..."

I don't want to hear his excuses. "You left me by myself to watch her die...when the medicine stopped working, and when I begged whatever god there is to just let her have one good breath. To crawl through the tangle of tubes and wires and cuddle her to try to give her some comfort…"

"Enough," he hisses. "You know I didn't have a choice. I can't control the imprint. You know that."

"We all make choices. I left him; I chose you. You said you loved me, that you would _always_ love me."

"I did love you. I _still_ love you."

I shake my head. "If you ever loved either of us, you would have been there and not off screwing your _whore_."

Jacob begins to shake, fighting the urge to phase. My mind flashes to the jagged scars across Emily's face. He reaches for me again, grabbing my arms before I can shirk away. "Don't. Call. Her. That."

The pads of his fingers press into my upper arms so hard I wonder if he could crush the bones inside. I close my eyes. Maybe this is ironic justice, mocking me for choosing the wrong monster. But my daughter could never be a mistake.

A chill sweeps up my arms with the instantaneous relief of pressure. I feel weightless, and I can smell old memories. I hear snarling and growling and Jacob's disdainful voice. "Leech."

I open my eyes, and he's here.

_Edward_.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thoughts? This this is why Bella she had to choose Edward.

"Qahla" is the Quileute word for "sun" according to the internet. The internet is never wrong. ;)

I've had this story outlined for more than two years, thank you so much to GeekChic12 for holding my hand for the two days it took me to whittle down and for holding my as I cried.


	12. Flip

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 14

Pen Name: twilly | Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella | Rating: M | Word Count: 489

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Flip**

* * *

I mindlessly flip through album after album. Edward's the vinyl junkie, always on the prowl. I'm just looking for the most atrocious cover art I can find so I can come up with ridiculous reasons he should add it to his collection.

I glance out the window just in time to see her walk past, hanging on some guy. Edward's head snaps up with my gasp but then nonchalantly falls back to the row he's purusing.

"Did you and Jessica break up?"

His head doesn't lift from the rhythmic flipping. "We weren't dating."

"But you went home with her like the night before last."

Still flip-flip-flipping through the records.

"And you don't mind that she's all over this other guy?"

"Nope."

And then it dawns on me. "She was a cold fish?"

Edward snickers, shaking his head. "No. She's quite...um...talented."

I huff, dismayed that any girl might choose someone else over my best friend. "She should be, the way she gets around."

"Bella," he admonishes. "Slut-shaming?"

I stare at him for a minute, but he's too focused to notice. There wasn't a single jumpsuit or phallic substitution in this entire row, so I head to the other side to look for something that would put Awkward Family Photos to shame.

Half-way through this stack, I can't take it anymore. "Really? You don't care at all?"

His posture doesn't stiffen, and his eyes never move from the row of records. The cadence of his flipping doesn't even alter. It's like he really doesn't care that she's probably screwing the guy in the alley with him right here.

"Really." He slides over to the row I just went through. "You know, sometimes sex is intimacy and connection, and sometimes it's just about getting off. As long as you're safe and you both have the same expectation, it beats jerkin the gherkin."

"So Jessica is like your fuck-buddy?"

"We don't have an arrangement. But this is a college campus. There's no shortage of girls willing trade little deaths."

He looks up and winks, just like I saw him do last weekend. "Oh my god! Lauren?"

He shrugs causally, returning to his task.

"But, she has a uniboob!"

"Not once you take her sports bra off."

I just stare at the top of his head as he flip-flip-flips through the stack. Edward is very good-looking. I'd be lying if I said I'd never wondered what he's packing when he wears certain pants.

"Would you…" I take a deep breath. "Would you _trade_ with me?"

His eyes snap to mine. His gaze makes me feel uncomfortable, but I can't look away.

After what feels like minutes, he says, "No."

I drop my head, pretending to look at the records. _No? Lauren? Jessica? But not me?_

"Bella." There's a plea in the softness of his voice, that I can't refuse. I look up. "You could never be just a casual hookup for me."

* * *

**Um...it looks like it's going to come down to the wire for me this round. Like last time. And the time before.**

Geeky made me delete Candy Crush, so I might actually make it. Now I'll never know if I could beat level 461.

She also WTF'ed the ending and made me fix it. It's better now.

Anyway, be sending me good vibes. And mini plot bunnies. And reviews, those are definitely as good as vibes. (If you live in Mississippi, I won't even tell them about the vibes ;)


End file.
